metalgearfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Days of FOXHOUND
The Last Days of FOXHOUND is a fan webcomic written by Chris Doucette that ran from June 1, 2003 to June 1, 2008 at gigaville.com for a 500 strip run. The comic portrays exaggerated caricatures of FOXHOUND during the time period before Metal Gear Solid, while cheerfully lampooning various aspects of the Metal Gear series (examples include Revolver Ocelot's condition of "Chronic Backstabbing Disorder", Psycho Mantis' tantrums at the pseudo-scientific genetics of the Les Enfants Terribles project, and a complete level of confusion among all characters of exactly how the Codec works). Plot summary The comic begins with Liquid Snake signing up for a job at FOXHOUND, gaining his codename by doctoring "SNAIL" into "SNAKE." During the time at FOXHOUND, Liquid goes on various missions with the other FOXHOUND members, Revolver Ocelot, Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, Psycho Mantis and Decoy Octopus. Across the course of the story, all the members of FOXHOUND go about their jobs whilst gradually learning more and more about the history and secrets of their newest recruit, all the while openly insulting and showing blatant hate for one another (this goes so far as attempting to kill each other on several occasions, though this applies more to Ocelot than anyone else). Early in the series, it is established that Liquid is suffering from memory loss (explaining his significantly out-of-character incompetence and immaturity). He is haunted (literally) by the memory of Big Boss, who constantly eggs him on to regain his memory and fighting skill. This eventually leads Liquid to develop a deep, underlying jealousy and hatred for his brother, Solid Snake (who is an often mentioned but rarely seen in the comic). The story expands greatly when the history of Liquid, Solid and Big Boss is explored in a lot more detail, FOXHOUND learning the full history of Operation Snake Eater and the San Hieronymo Incident, as well as reading about the Cobra Unit, becoming personally acquainted with The Sorrow and witnessing the memories of Ocelot's birth and his first encounter with Naked Snake. Solidus Snake appears as current President George Sears several times, openly referring to the Patriots and his want to rebel from them, foreshadowing the events of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. He conspires constantly with Psycho Mantis at first, but then later employs Revolver Ocelot on Mantis' recommendation, establishing their more familiar relationship. Ocelot's triple alliance with the Patriots is never explicitly stated, though is hinted at several times. Another character fueling her own plotline is Naomi Hunter, then working as a scientist for FOXHOUND on the Genome Soldier project. Gray Fox as the Cyborg Ninja, who she refers to as "Frankie", is at first hardly ever seen without Naomi, after escaping from his test facility very early in the story, and embarking on a mission to get revenge on Solid Snake, almost killing Liquid several times, mistaking him for his brother. Shadow Moses, and the plans for ArmsTech to create Metal Gear REX, is introduced fairly early, and occasionally crops up throughout the course of the story. As the story reaches its climax, the FOXHOUND team begin to plan their rebellion using this as a basis. The development of the Genome Soldiers is followed, various jokes lampooning not only the pseudo-scientific genetics that have no basis in reality (and also, embarrassingly enough, some that do), but the Genome Soldiers' somewhat lack of intelligence, most notably their over-simple patrol routes and ignorance towards cardboard boxes. In the final few issues, events such as the "accidental" killing of the DARPA Chief, the arrival of the Hind D, the completion of Metal Gear REX and Gray Fox' confrontation with Solid Snake (though Snake remains an unseen character, despite various mentions during all of these events) are chronicled. Liquid's arrival in the docks and the deliverance of his line "I'm going to swat down a couple of bothersome flies" to the guards occurs in the penultimate issue. The final issue merely skips to the aftermath of the Shadow Moses Incident, with everyone but Ocelot dead, and Liquid Snake's ghost remarking "that sucked." A short epilogue shows Ocelot after his arm transplant and his phone call with the President, his arm going into a spasm for the first time. Main characters Liquid Snake Arguably the main character of the series, Liquid is originally only hired into FOXHOUND when he doctors SNAIL into "SNAKE." He is the brother of Solid Snake and Solidus Snake, and like them is one of Big Boss's clones. Big Boss himself appears as a ghost of sorts that comes to Liquid to taunt him by telling him (falsely) that he is genetically inferior to Solid Snake in order to create an inferiority complex that drives many of Liquid's actions. He is typically seen as an idiot by his coworkers, though this can be attributed to his memory loss after he was sucked into the engine of an F-16. He is primarily motivated by the spirit of his dead father, Big Boss, and his hatred of Solid Snake and his "superior genes." Infamous for not dying easily, suffering multiple mental zaps by Psycho Mantis and a sword through his chest by Cyborg Ninja (a.k.a. Gray Fox) during the course of the comic, as well as the punishment he later takes in the game. He gets along reasonably well (by FOXHOUND standards) with most members of the unit, and has been romantically interested in Sniper Wolf. Appears to be getting smarter after his spirit was displaced and replaced by Big Boss. Liquid was recently promoted to FOXHOUND's squad leader after Colonel Campbell retired, and has convinced them to aid his revolution against the U.S. government. This revolution, the primary focus of the original Metal Gear Solid, was doomed to fail, and he, like his FOXHOUND peers, is killed by Solid Snake. Liquid is seen in the penultimate strip, staring at his body, and talks to the ghost/manifestation in annoyance. Revolver Ocelot A maniac with incredible prowess and aim with a revolver, Ocelot is a skilled liar, easily manipulating the events of both the game and the comic. Throughout the comic, he pretends to be in the employ of President George Sears (actually Solidus Snake). He is generally hated by everyone else in FOXHOUND, particularly Psycho Mantis, particularly after Ocelot reveals his immunity to mind control. He is diagnosed with Chronic Backstabbing Disorder, which naturally causes him to betray everyone he comes into contact with. In addition to his impossible aiming skills, he is an expert at torture and interrogation, having worked for the KGB and Big Boss for many years. He is depicted as a depraved, perverted, who hid a deep attraction for Big Boss, and earning the nickname "Shalashaska" from the Russians for his humiliating methods of torture. It is Ocelot who sets the members of FOXHOUND on their revolutionary path, by participating in a scheme of the Patriots, under the cover of George Sears's plot. In the end, Ocelot is the only surviving member of FOXHOUND, though he loses an arm to the Cyborg Ninja. He is featured in the last comic, having replaced his lost arm with that of Liquid Snake's, which spasms for the first time. Psycho Mantis A powerful telepath and psychic, who is capable of controlling and reading the minds of anyone other than soldiers with certain nanomachines, exceptionally good liars, and other powerful telepaths. For years, he worked for the Patriots, and was manipulated by President George Sears. At the Patriots' behest, he briefly quit FOXHOUND, but would later return, discovering that Ocelot had betrayed him. This caused him to go on a murderous rampage, and he succeeded in destroying part of FOXHOUND's base and injuring Sniper Wolf, Vulcan Raven, and Ocelot before Liquid incapacitated him. Mantis is one of the world's most powerful psychics, and is called upon to retrieve Liquid and Ocelot from their comas in the comic. He later delves into Ocelot's memories, and learns of his work with Big Boss. He later acquires an optic camo prototype (which he would later use against Solid Snake). Mantis is arrogant and hateful towards humanity, and particularly hates contact with women, going so far as to refuse to touch Sniper Wolf when she tries to save him from falling off a cliff. This is derived from his lines after his battle with Snake in the game, in which he expresses his distaste of the human urge to breed. He is arguably the most intellectual member of FOXHOUND, and he is often seen protesting the incorrect use of genetics in the Metal Gear games. Like his FOXHOUND peers, he is killed by Solid Snake, and his corpse is shown in the penultimate strip. Sniper Wolf A beautiful, but deadly sniper with a love for dogs and wolves, particularly her own pet wolf Berthold. When tracking a target, she often develops a romantic attraction for them as she waits for her chance to strike. She acquires her signature PSG-1 halfway through the comic's run. Wolf is addicted to the sedative Diazepam, which relaxes her muscles to the point that her body no longer requires sleep. However, this causes her to have a psychotic breakdown every few years, followed by a two-week slumber. She is often seen as the most professional member of FOXHOUND, taking out targets while her coworkers fail miserably. Her strange accent is a running gag throughout the comics, serving as a parody of her voice in the game. Towards the end of the comic, she meets Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, who develops a romantic infatuation with her, though whether she returns these feelings is unknown, as she is killed. Her final appearance in the series is as a corpse, with the wolf Berthold mourning her. Vulcan Raven An Inuit shaman with vaguely phallic weapon. Raven is the most serious member of FOXHOUND in principle but various jokes are made around him, and he occasionally makes unintentional puns or reveals surprising quirks. Carries a huge Vulcan Cannon, hence his name. Dislikes when others suppose the reason he carries such a large straight cylindrical weapon is to compensate for something. Takes horse tranquilizers infrequently to communicate with the spirits of his tribe and gain visions of the future. He also is moderately psychic, and can communicate with animals, though this is rarely shown. Due to his mystical powers, he often works with Psycho Mantis and serves as a stable counterpart to the irrational psychic. Raven's beliefs prevent him from using the Codec, due to his objections to having unnatural nanomachines put in his body. Extremely strong. Raven gets along fairly well with most members of the team, though Liquid's idiocy and Mantis' sociopathy especially annoy him.He also wanted a TiVO for the telvevision because everyone's shows were on when they were doing preparations for thr Shadow Moses Incident His philosophy is that when you kill someone you should not do it half-assedly, so he kills them a lot with his overly powerful weapon. He faces Solid Snake in a cold storage room, but is defeated. Rather than a body, a room full of blue ravens is shown (which ate him after his defeat). Decoy Octopus FOXHOUND's master of disguise, Decoy Octopus is capable of perfectly mimicking someone's appearance and mannerisms. He is shown as having been in disguise for so long, that he no longer knows what he truly looks like. However, his spiritual form is merely a trenchcoat and fedora with no face or body. He states that he is more comfortably looking like no-one. Interestingly, when The Sorrow faces him with a test, he is shown to never have killed someone. Typically, he mimics one of his coworkers when not a mission, though he briefly kept the appearance of a fallen enemy since there was a large amount of blood. He is mischievous and fun-loving, and often pranks his fellow FOXHOUND members. Fittingly, he is generally kept in the background, and rarely engages in battle. He is the only FOXHOUND member who does not fight Solid Snake. Instead, he impersonates the DARPA Chief Donald Anderson in order to deceive him. However, he succumbs to Naomi Hunter's FOXDIE, and his corpse (still in Anderson's shape) is shown in the penultimate strip. Big Boss Former leader of FOXHOUND. The father of Solid Snake, whom he loves and is proud of, Liquid Snake, whom he believes is a "wuss boy", and Solidus Snake, whom he viewed as a failure. Wrongly depicted as dead since Zanzibar Land, Big Boss haunts Liquid Snake's mind and at one point takes over his body and soul. Solidus straps him with explosives to "blow him up the moment he stops liking him." He fights Liquid (Decoy Octopus' body with Liquid's mind and form). Liquid wins and Big Boss is a spirit once more. Seen at the end of the comic mocking Liquid after he dies on Shadow Moses. Gray Fox Big Boss's second in command of FOXHOUND and Zanzibar Land, as well as Naomi's brother. reconstructed by Dr. Clark with an exoskeleton and given a sword by Naomi, his sister. He constantly fights with FOXHOUND, or as Psycho Mantis puts it, "annoying us every few months." He destroys Sergei Gurlukovich's Metal Gear and impales Liquid with a sword. He is killed twice in the comic, once by Psycho Mantis, and the other by REX on Shadow Moses. He is disappointed by the members of FOXHOUND due to them not even being able to hit him once in their first fight. He is shown as being able to re-deflect bullets with his sword, and can even stop Mantis' psychic power with a sword. He especially hates Liquid Snake in particular due to his inability to fight him, as well that he dated Naomi, his sister, which he mistook as Liquid having "relations" with her. Naomi Hunter The lead scientist of the gene therapy project since Dr. Clark's death. Colonel Campbell forced her into the job in spite of the popular story that all FOXHOUND doctors have a drastically shorter lifetime as well as a terribly brutal and painful death. Naomi seeks revenge on everyone who hurt Gray Fox, or as she calls him, "Frankie." She dates Liquid for a brief time because Liquid thought that Sniper Wolf was going to kill him because Wolf asked him out. She is the one who made FOXDIE and injected it into Solid Snake. Berthold Sniper Wolf's pet Wolf. Berthold, also called Bertie, is shown as a telepathic and intellectual wolf. He is smarter than some of his fellow FOXHOUND members. He is the voice of reason and common sense to FOXHOUND. He met Wolf after she hit him with her car, and made him her pet after. He enjoys fine art and independent film. He gets along well with people, but if someone does something he doesn't approve of he bites that person in the crotch. He followed Raven to Alaska to find Liquid and instead found Master Miller, who called him a squirrel. After Wolf dies he is seen looking sad at her corpse. Minor characters Solidus Snake Solidus is the U.S President, George Sears. He is a good friend of Ocelot and is responsible for the development of the anti-telepath nanomachines used by Donald Anderson and Kenneth Baker. His special training force Dead Cell is shown in the comic as a ridiculous group with each of their traits being a stereotype of how they were in Metal Gear Solid 2. He is shown as manipulating Psycho Mantis and ordering Revolver Ocelot to do his bidding. In order to eliminate the possibility of the Patriots listening to his conversations, he only communicates via AOL Instant Messenger. He is the person who coerced Liquid into instigating the Shadow Moses Incident, via Ocelot. Colonel Roy Campbell Commander of FOXHOUND since the Zanzibar Land Disturbance. He is the one who sends the team on missions. He is a major character until he retires and Liquid takes command of FOXHOUND half way through the comic. He is shown as one of the most sensible and calm characters but a bit senile, as he believed he "accidently" read Liquid Snake as Liquid Snail. Master Miller Ex boot camp instructor and FOXHOUND recruit trainer. Trained Solid Snake and former friend of Big Boss. Miller is shown in a few panels of the comic a few times. When Raven and Berthold went to Alaska to look for Liquid, he is mistaken for Liquid because he has long blond hair and doesn't wear a shirt, but does wear an undershirt. He smokes and is always seen with his trademark glasses. He mistakes Berthold for a squirrel. He thinks of Liquid as crazy as he was arguing with Big Boss (in his mind) right in front of Miller. Ocelot is sent to kill him. After that, Liquid decides to impersonate him over Codec, which was previously supposed to have been done by Octopus, who could not do so as he needed to impersonate Anderson instead. Liquid then had Ocelot assassinate Miller at his house. Kenneth Baker Presedent of ArmsTech, a weapons development company. Kenneth is shown as an ill tempered short man. He is very greedy and loves money, in fact his AOL password is "iluvmoney", spelled that way. This is a parody of how he was accused by Otacon and Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid" by "just wanting to get rich". He is the one who instigated the development of Metal Gear REX, along with the DARPA Chief, whom he has bribed to help him with REX( to pull his company out of a financial hole). He is a coward and just before getting taken hostage, he gives Ocelot his password to activate REX, however as a precaution, Ocelot beats him up to make sure he wasn't lying, also as revenge for Baker running away from him. Like Octopus and Liquid, he dies of FOXDIE''.'' Donald Anderson The Chief of DARPA, one of the founding Patriots and a hostage during Shadow Moses. Anderson and Baker both started the development of Metal Gear REX. He is shown less than Baker in the comic. He and Ocelot realize who each other are and they try to kill each other due to both being Patriots loyal to either Major Zero or Big Boss respectfully. He disarms Ocelot, but when running, falls down a hidden trap door. After one torture session from Ocelot, he threatens Ocelot, implying that he could get a message out to another FOXHOUND member with evidence that Ocelot is a Patriot agent. In exchange for not doing so, he gets Ocelot to kill him immediately instad of continuing the torture. Hal "Otacon" Emmerich The lead scientist of Metal Gear REX. He is shown as an otaku. He has Transformers action figures that he plays with when he is not working. He is the one who gave Liquid the prototype stealth camo. He is scared of Berthold and frequently wets his pants. He is an employee of ArmsTech, Kenneth Baker's company. Sergei Gurlukovich Leader of the Gurlukovich Mercenaries. He is depicted as a friend of Revolver Ocelot. He is seen frequently seen as an overweight Russian stereotype. He is the one who gave Ocelot the Metal Gear blueprints, which was stolen by the Patriots. He had a model of the old TX-55 Metal Gear but that was destroyed by Gray Fox. Jim Houseman The Secretary of Defense of the United States of America. He, like Ocelot has Chronic Backstabbing Disorder. He forced Naomi to take Donald Anderson off of the list of FOXDIE victims. He also gave Ocelot the torture device. He dies after Shadow Moses. Solid Snake Ex-FOXHOUND and Green Berets. Trained by Master Miller and main protagonist of the whole franchise. In the comic, he is a shadowed-out figure seen three times only. He is the reason why Liquid complains the whole length of the comic about his "recessive genes." External links * [http://www.doctorshrugs.com/foxhound/comic.php/ The Last Days of FOXHOUND] Category:Fan comics